Raphael Meets His Match 2
by EvolvedOrchid124
Summary: Takes place in the 2003 TMNT cartoon. Mona Lisa is back and bunking at the turtles' lair. Raphael and Mona Lisa find their relationship growing closer than before. Please RR.
1. Part One: Rainy Engagement

Raphael Meets His Match 2

Part One: Rainy Engagement

Author's Note: I started this TMNT fanfic about a month ago and finished three chapters and saved them. I haven't got around to posting them until now so here it is! RaphMona pairing fanfic.

Drip drop. Drip drop. Drip drop. Rain poured into New York one dark Friday night as the turtles went about their own business and doing their most favored activities in their leisure time. Leonardo was working on his Ninjutsu training, Michelangelo was playing his favorite video games upside down, Donatello was conversing with April on his computer about technology, and Raphael was punching his worn out, blood red, cylinder shaped punching bag with unpredictable fury.

Raphael delivered blow by blow to his punching bag one hit after another. Sweat dripped from his face, legs, and arms as he extended and broadened each individual hit. He imagined the punching bag as all of his hated enemies and that he was knocking them out with his kicks and punches and blocking their attacks with his weapons.

After punching for what seemed like a millennium, Raphael performed combinations of punches, kicks, and headbutts to it. This strengthened his speed and balance in delivering a variety of attacks to a numerous amount of enemies all in one swerve. He ceased his workout after twenty-five minutes of doing this and panted in utter exhaustion. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, made his way over to the coat rack, and placed on a tan trench coat and tan detective hat along with a red scarf to sheild his mouth and sunglasses to shield his eyes.

Noticing his brother's preparation for heading out, Leonardo stopped his Ninjutsu training and inquired, "Hey, Raph, where are you going to at a time like this? It's 10:00 at night."

"I'm goin' out for some fresh air. What difference does it make?" Raph answered sourly.

"Okay, then. Whatever," Leonardo said laconically and shrugged as he continued with his training, not wishing to anger Raphael and question his desires to consequently get under his skin.

Raphael ran down the river of sewer water to a certain extent until he came to a steel ladder. He climbed it and removed the metal plate in which lead him to the city. He pryed himself out the hole, placed the metal plate back in its initial position, and began strolling down the rainy streets of New York.

Not much commotion was arising about on the streets. A few cars passed by as a small amount of pedestrians journeyed to their destinations on the sidewalks. Some restaurants and stores were still open for the convenience to late shoppers and diners, so minimal noise was present. The tiny raindrops hit Raphael's face, in which was relief for cooling down from his ferocious workout. He closed his eyes and let the drops fall freely onto him, enjoying every solitary minute of it.

Moments following, a cry of terror distured and tarnished Raphael's relaxation. His eyes bolted open like lightning, and he started rushing to his speculated location of the cry, hoping to find out what crime was taking place and bust the criminal for his wrongdoing. The scream lead him to one of the many allies in New York, and he peeked into it behind the brick wall to conceal himself and eavesdrop at the same time.

"No! Off me now, you scum!" the cry of terror was pleading that was supposedly female. The source of the cry had her hands tied behind her back by what might've been a particular male figure, and he held a small pocket knife to the neck of his hostage.

"Not until I annihilate you for what you've done to me many years ago and getting me jailed!" the shrill captor replied evily. Raphael widened his eyes, clenched his fists, shot his eyebrows down in rage, and growled like a grizzly bear.

"Hey, bud! Get off her now!" Raphael shouted as he skidded to the captor and kicked him the face. The captor went flying and landed in a nearby garbage disposal, getting knocked out unconsious. With the enemy down for the time being, Raphael turned his attention to the unfortunate victim. She was free from the captor's wicked grasp, and she panted with relief, holding her hand to her heart that was beating faster than a rock band's drum.

"You alright?" Raphael questioned as he held out an offering hand to help the female off the ground.

"Yes, I think so," she replied softly as she took the Raphael's offering hand to arise from the ground. Her tan detective hat fell off with no warning that showed her real features. Raphael and the female gasped in astonishment in unison and backed away from one another.

"M-Mo-Mona Lisa?" Raphael asked in an ear piercing voice of disbelief.

"R-Raphael?" Mona Lisa questioned with surprised eyes and agape mouth. She was wearing a tan trench coat just as Raphael was wearing and a pink scarf to cover her mouth. She took the long scarf from her face, scrunched it in a ball, and stuffed it in the pocket of her trench coat.

"Mona Lisa, where you've been all these years?" Raphael asked and yelled simultaneously. "After kicking Dr.Filch's butt at that birthday cruise, I haven't seen you since; well, except when you followed us back to our lair with that pizza and Mikey ate almost all of it."

"That's what I wanted to ask you," Mona Lisa replied. Her appearance had changed much greatly. Her breasts were enlarged, her hair was longer and a darker brown, and she had grown somewhat taller, but the only thing that didn't change was that she still wore that small pink hanker chief around her neck.

"Man! I thought that I'd never see you again, Mona! You knew where we were. You could've dropped by at any time!"

"I know, but...it's just...I don't know! I've been so busy still trying to foil Dr.Filch's evil plans that I haven't even thought of anything or anybody else. I've been selfish to you, your brothers, and myself. He escaped from jail a few weeks ago so I tried to track him down and get him back in jail. Just trying to bust Dr.Filch gets me into more trouble every time. I almost got killed back there, but it's thanks to you I'm still alive."

"You meant that was Filch back there?"

"Yeah. I was trying to take him down for myself for in revenge what he has transformed me into, and along with the many other attempts I've made. All I did was get beaten down by them slimy henchmen of his, and I've felt so ashamed." She held her head in her hands in shame to cover herself and not make eye contact with Raphael.

"Okay...we should've gaven you a shell phone to keep in contact and you could've called us whenever you needed help. And besides, you're fine the way you are. You don't need to change back to your original self."

Mona Lisa's head arisen and she replied, "You...really think so?"

Raphael half smiled and answered, "I know so."

This statement sparked Mona Lisa right up from the dumps as she grinned playfully and said, "Hey, what about when you called me "kinda cute" back then? Did you really mean that?" Mona Lisa formed a flirtatious grin on her curved mouth and had risen her right eyebrow.

"Um...uh...I, um...well..." Raphael stuttered to his dismay and blushed a crimson hue that was easily shown on his green skin. Mona Lisa giggled.

"Aw, the tough guy's blushing now? I find that hard to believe since you said it so long ago. Did you just say that to make me feel better or what?"

"No, I meant it," Raphael answered, shaking his head in disagreement to Mona Lisa's negative comment. He shrugged and continued, "Ya see, I...you know...I just..."

Mona Lisa giggled even more than before. She knew that Raph was too nervous to admit his own passionate feelings and accepted his stuttering as a potential answer.

"Don't worry about it, big guy," she reassured the tough, hotheaded turtle, "I see that you've changed and that you can't find the heart to...ya know."

"Um...yeah. Anyway, do you by any chance have a place to stay?" Raphael inquired, brushing off Mona Lisa's statement of utter intimacy. "You shouldn't be staying out here like this being all muggy and rainy."

"Well, not really," Mona Lisa replied reluctantly, "Each night, I just find shelter anywhere I can. I'm used to it."

"Um...if ya want, you can like I don't know...maybe crash at our place tonight. I mean, we don't have much of anything to sleep on besides the couch and other chairs around there, but we manage. Us four have our own rooms, so you know. So, how about it?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	2. Part Two: Goodnight, Raphael

Raphael Meets His Match 2

Part Two: Goodnight, Raphael

Raphael retraced his steps back to the sewers with Mona Lisa following close behind. Silence prowled about the couple as the walk turned out to be timely and unable to bear.

When they finally reached the lair, Raphael instructed his reacquainted "friend", "Hey, stay out here for a second, 'kay? I'll tell the guys I'm inviting someone here, and on my signal, just come in."

"Okay." With that, Raph entered the lair and slipped off his trench coat, hat, and red scarf and placed it on the coat rack.

"My son," Master Splinter started approaching Raphael right away as he got through the door, "where have you been all this time? It is almost 11:00 at night."

"Don't sweat it, sensei. I was just out gettin' some fresh air. Hey guys, I'm gonna be bringing in someone for the night. Alright with you?"

"Who is it, Raph?" Donatello questioned with a quirk of an eyebrow. "It's not like you to just bring a stranger off the streets."

"I hope it's a pizza guy 'cause I'm up for a midnight snack!" Michelangelo raved in excitement, his tongue hanging out his mouth that almost tasted the unforgettable delicacy of his most favorite food.

"No, Mikey, you idiot! It ain't no pizza guy, and it's not a stranger either, Don. You know her, but..."

"Her?" Don asked surprisingly. "Is there something we don't know that you want to tell us, Raph?"

"Like if you have a girlfriend?" Leonardo questioned playfully.

"Oh, shell," Raph muttered under his breath in disgust, "you know her, but you won't remember her until she comes in. Hey, come in now!"

Mona Lisa entered warily through the door. The other three turtles bulged their eyes out at the familiar figure as Master Splinter scratched his head in confusion.

"Raphael, who is this young lady?" Master Splinter quizzed his son sternly but gently.

"Her name's Mona Lisa. Remember like eight years ago when I won a free pass to that birthday cruise with that crazed Dr.Filch comin' to crash it? That's where I met her and after that, she followed us back home and brought us pizza."

"That would explain that huge mess I came home to that day." Master Splinter scratched his chin.

"Hey, guys," Mona Lisa greeted and waved slowly. "Sorry I haven't kept contact."

"Yo, Mona Lisa, is there by any chance you brought anymore pizza over like ya did last time?" Mikey asked as he sped over to her and moved uncomfortably closer in her face. She backed away as he stepped forward with a weird facial expression and a foaming mouth that made it seem he had rabies. Raphael whacked him in the head, he drew back with a whine, and rubbed his injured head.

"Give her some room to breath!" Raphael demanded. "She just got done almost gettin' killled by Filch again."

"Awwww, and you came to save the day just in time before your girlfriend got hurt," Michelangelo had canived his brother with a wink and the bouncing of his brows.

Raph was silent for many seconds and finally replied, "Don't get your head in the wrong place!"

"Ah, and may you introduce me to your friend, Raphael?" Master Splinter beckoned as he drew closer to the reunion.

Raphael sighed for he was already embarrassed from Mikey's comment of being a heroic "boyfriend" and saving his "girlfriend's life" just in a matter of seconds previous of bruising or extermination. "Mona Lisa, this is Master Splinter, our sensei. Master Splinter, this is Mona Lisa." The sensei bowed and Mona Lisa followed, thinking it was the right thing to do and greet him as he did her in a sign of respect.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Mona Lisa," Master Splinter said.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well," Mona Lisa replied.

"Hey, it's really nice to see you again," Donatello nicely told their visitor.

"Yeah, it really is," Leonardo added. He chuckled as he continued, "since Raphael has talked a lot about you, and he's been dieing to see you."

"Oh, really?" Mona Lisa glanced over to Raphael, who was cringing in embarrassment, knowing where the conversation was going to unfortunately journey to.

Mikey explained with gratitude, "He's said things like, 'I wish that I could see Mona Lisa again, so her and I can get to know more about eachother' and 'I don't know why she kissed me at the time she did, but man, did I feel good!' "

"Hey, I said nothing like that, Mikey," screeched Raphael with an accusing point of of the finger. "Your head's not screwed on right, so ya ain't knowin' whatcha sayin'!"

Master Splinter rubbed his temples to block out the quarreling of his beloved sons, and decided to meditate for a while, then head off to rest for the night. With that plan being chosen, the experienced Ninjustsu rat made his way to the workout room.

Meanwhile, Mona Lisa just couldn't help but giggle her socks off at how the four brothers were fighting over the subject of her.

"But Raph," Donatello began, "Mikey is close to true on that one. I've heard you talking in your sleep a few times, and Mona Lisa came up pretty frequently."

"What?!" Raph exclaimed in rage due to the fact his privacy was violated among his brothers. "Have you three been spyin' on me or somethin'?"

Not being able to take the noise of the battle any longer, Mona Lisa came in between the brothers and suggested, "Guys, guys, please don't fight. Besides, it's getting late, and I think we've all had a long day. Let's just rest it out and we'll all be fine in the morning."

"Hey, you've got it all wrong, sister," Mikey crossed his arms and fastened his eyes, "I'm stayin' up all night even if it's the last thing I..." He couldn't finish his statement since he fainted to the ground and started snoring loudly to the point it got annoying.

"Is he alright?" asked Mona Lisa, viewing Mikey sleep.

"Yeah," Leonardo replied with a slight chuckle, "he does this every Friday night. He tires himself out from training and video games, claims he'll stay up all night, and what does he do after that? He crashes to the floor and is the first one asleep out of all of us."

They all laughed at the concept.

"So, who's gonna offer their bed to Mona Lisa tonight?" Donatello inquired. "Raph, I think you should."

The four other mutants turned their attention on Raphael. He held his head in his right hand in order to shield his chagrin. After a while, he eventually agreed, "Yeah, sure. Mona, take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch.

"Thanks, Raph," Mona Lisa said. "You're very kind."

The five reptiles all turned in for the night moments following. Donatello had dragged his comic-book loving brother to his room and placed him in bed. Raph had shown Mona Lisa where his room was and where she was able to sleep. The hot headed turtle then grabbed some extra pillows and blankets of his own to cushion himself on the living room couch.

2:00 AM

Mona Lisa awoke from her slumber and was feeling thirsty. She sprang over the rails, in which led her down to the living room of the lair. She tip-toed to the miniature kitchen and got herself a glass of water. Mona was about to go back upstairs into Raph's room, until she ceased in her tracks to view Raphael's slumbering figure.

He snored somewhat but not as loud as what Mona Lisa heard Mikey snore as in the room next to her. His face appeared to be so tranquil to the point it was almost deceiving to think if he was dreaming a bad dream or a good one.

She grinned at Raphael's peaceful expression and approached him quietly as not to awake the others. Quickly and silently with her feet making no sound, she leaned to Raphael's cheek and kissed it softly.

"Goodnight, Raphael," she whispered. "Thanks for comin' to my rescue." She ascended the stairs as Raphael wiggled on the couch and finally displayed a smile on his lips.

But what Mona Lisa didn't know was that one brother was still awake and had observed her every move.


	3. Part Three: Mona Lisa's Training Intro

Raphael Meets His Match 2

Part Three: Mona Lisa's Training (Introduction)

Mona Lisa slowly unfastened her eyes and they flickered and struggled to open all the while. Her vision was blurred for a few seconds, but when her eyes were completely open and her vision was crystal clear, she screamed at who was hovering over her.

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty!" Mikey loudly greeted. Being terribly terrified at his sudden outburst and very uncomfortable closeness to her, Mona Lisa sprang from the bed and landed beside it with a thud.

"Hey, she's awake, guys!" the comical turtle declared to his other three brothers who were enjoying a cereal breakfast at the wooden kitchen table downstairs.

"Wow, thanks for the wake-up call, Mikey," Mona Lisa sarcastically praised him as she stood from behind the bed and rubbed her throbbing head. Mikey and Mona descended the stairs and joined Donny, Leo, and Raph in the kitchen. "And don't you think you're a little too close for comfort sometimes?" Mona Lisa asked.

"Sorry, but Raph said to wake you up right away."

"I said to keep an eye on her until she wakes up, not yell in her face when she wakes up," Raph corrected his hilarious brother.

"Oh," Mikey sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his neck,"oops."

"Let's not start this up first thing in the morning, okay guys?" Leonardo pleaded, knowing how when Mikey acted like a knuckle head that it made Raphael want to knock him in the head. He completed his breakfast and stood up from his perch at the table.

"Mona Lisa, do you care for anything to eat?" Leonardo inquired their guest all too politely.

"You've got any fruits?"

"Apples and bananas. Which one do you prefer?"

"Apple, please." Leonardo went to the fruit basket, selected the ripest, reddest apple of the bunch, threw it Mona Lisa's way, and she caught it with no flaw.

"Thanks." She slowly munched on the apple to make it last as Leonardo and Mikey proceeded to the workout room to begin their morning training, and the other teenage ninja turtles continued their breakfast.

When she was finished her small, but nourishing breakfast, Mona Lisa threw it in the trash bin, folded the blankets Raph slept with the previous night, and placed it on top of his pillow.

Donatello was observing her every step, nodded approvingly, and commented to Raphael, "Man, you picked the right girl. She's beautiful _and_ she cleans up even the slightest messes."

"I don't even know her all that well. How does that make her my girl? She's only a friend."

"Oh, then why did I witness last night's little affair when she kissed you on the cheek as you slept, and you smiled just when she finally fell asleep?"

Raphael was silent for a moment, knowing what the tiny peck on his cheek was the previous night. He lowered his eyebrows and replied angrily, "You see too much. Next time, just go to sleep and leave me and Mona out of your concern. And besides, everyone was asleep. How did you see it?"

Don snickered uncontrollably and answered, "Oh, I just wanted to see what my big bro was up to. I had this certain hypothesis that Mona Lisa would need a drink in the middle of the night, and that when she would see you, she would congratulate you saving her with a quick kiss, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, great! It's crazy enough you're already a computer geek. Now you're goin' psychic on me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I am." Donatello nudged Raph in the shoulder and continued, "But she's a real attractive girl, isn't she?"

"Stop playing with my head, Don!"

Donatello responded, "Whatever you say, lover boy."

The playful joke devised Raphael to clench his fists so tightly to the extent they almost bled. The brains of the bunch joined his brothers in the workout room, in which left Raphael and Mona Lisa alone in the living room. They stared at one another and began blushing. Raphael shook his head and broke the ice after the many silent seconds of the stare down between him and Mona Lisa.

"Uh, I'm gonna go to the workout room to do my training. You wanna come? I don't want you sittin' around here all bored with nothing to do," Raph offered, scratching behind his head to somehow kill his chagrin. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sure, I'd like to see how the Ninja Turtles do their stuff."

"Heh, I thought you would."

The couple strolled to the workout room where Master Splinter, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello were sat cross legged on the floor of the room with their eyes closed and hands clapped together. Mona Lisa quirked her eyebrow at the event.

"What are they doing?" she asked in confusion.

"Meditation. We do that as a warm-up before our training every day," Raphael told the new comer in the practices of the ninja turtles' training. "Master Splinter teaches us the arts of Ninjutsu and how to harness the powers within our spirits. We have to look into and believe in our spirit as a ninja to concentrate and balance ourselves throughout combat. Just do as the guys do. It can prove better for your defense if you ever get in a fight again."

"It looks easy, when it comes to meditating, but it'll be even more mind numming when it comes to all that other stuff that's done."

"Just take it step by step. We'll guide you through it."

"Okay," she replied warily, sounding unsure of what she would be doing in a matter of moments.

Raphael and Mona Lisa perched beside one another on Leonardo's right, and took the form of the meditation exercise. For Mona Lisa only being a beginner in meditating, she thought it was pretty relaxing and peaceful and not as creepy as she first thought it to be. She opened one of her eyes to view how Raphael looked meditating. He looked as tranquil as he was in his sleep, she concluded. Mona Lisa smiled at him and closed her open eye to continue her meditation.

The meditation progressed for a timely fifteen minutes. Master Splinter then instructed his students, "Okay, meditation is over for now. We will now begin our training for the day."

The sensei noticed Mona Lisa in the presence of his students' training session and said, "Ah, Ms. Mona Lisa, I see you are joining us. I believe that Raphael must've gaven you a small introduction on what I teach, correct?"

Raphael cringed, just the sound of his name coming from his sensei and how his brothers were now snickering with no harnessed control at him for offering Mona Lisa to join the training embarrassed him to the core of insanity.

As Master Splinter gave Mona Lisa useful information to use during the training session, Leonardo whispered, "Hey Raph, don't try going easy on her just because she's your girlfriend, 'kay?"

"She's not my girlfriend, man," Raphael whispered extra queitly so Mona Lisa wouldn't detect the conversation. "Drop it now! She's a friend and that's it!"

"One thing that you must know about the art of Ninjustsu, Mona Lisa", Master Splinter informed her during Leonardo and Raphael's limited conversation, "is that it takes concentration, exact aim, and your natural strength and heart to succeed; you must be focused and calm when doing so at all times. If this is too strenuous for you, take small breaks, go at your own pace, and do not feel rushed."

"It won't be too bad for me," Mona Lisa declared with a reasurring smile. "I've experienced my few brawls here and there, but without any weapons and only my bare hands."

"Fine start for you. I'm sure you will do well. Now, to proceed to our training."

* * *

Before I can write the next chapter, I have to come up with some training exercises that I can use in it, so it might take a while. I'll get around to it eventually.


End file.
